


look at me like I mean something

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, mentions of dennor - Freeform, mentions of gerita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Matthew have been together for much longer then most Alpha/omega couples their age. there's been a lull in affection and it's hitting a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me like I mean something

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote 90% of this back in April and completely forgot about it. I finished it up and decided to put it up. I wish i was better at writing Omegaverse. I do love it.

The sky blue eyes were fixed across the room. the sea of other students between them didn’t phase him. only the one he was currently staring down Mattered. 

Omegas were shy. The blonde he watched winked at the short beta in front of him cheekily while she blushed and giggled. 

Omegas were weak, rounded and soft. the pale skin peeking out from the bottom of his shirt when he stretched was toned and hard. 

Omegas respect Alphas. as if he could feel the stare, violet eyes met his and smirked. The blue eyed boy motioned for the other to come closer, an unamused look on his face. 

Omegas were submissive. The violet eyes rolled behind his glasses and he went back to talking to the beta. 

Alfred’s jaw clenched. of all the goddamned Omegas… Alfred got stuck with this one. He was an Alpha, this was suppose to be easy. Matthew was his Omega, he was suppose to be meek, shy, he was suppose listen… not behave like this. If he didn’t smell so goddamned good… Alfred shuddered at the thought. he growled and the omegas around him jumped and moved out of the way, giving him a wide berth. a normal response. If Lucas had glared like this at Mathias (which frankly he did often) he would have shrunk down on himself and run to the Alpha without hesitation. despite the size difference the tall Omega knew his place. 

It hadn’t always been like this. Matthew had started out like a regular Omega. they had been friends before their natures came out. around 7 it was clear Alfred was an Alpha, the dominating smell had developed. when they hit 8, just as if fate had intervened, Mattie had started showing his Omega side. within a month they were inseparable. Alfred claimed him a year later, a simple mark on his neck. they were young, and it wasn’t set in stone, but it was uncommon at that age regardless . nothing inappropriate happened at that point of course. that didn’t come along until the boys were both 15, sealing the bond completely. 

For three years after Matthew was still the poster boy of an Omega was suppose to be. He would blush at any compliment or show of affection, Alfred would smile and wrap him in his arms and chuckle. Matt would cling to him if he was scared and Alfred would go on the defensive for him. He would cook, and clean, and daydream about houses and starting a family. oh his cute little Omega. so sweet, so needy, so innocent… then he turned into this. somewhere over the course of 18 he stopped blushing and started rolling his eyes. he stopped running to Alfred and started defending himself. stopped daydreaming and started getting paranoid about pregnancy protection. 

they were in college now. Al had been dealing with this bullshit for a little over a year. it always went the same way. Matt would get pissy, he would start flirting with Betas, ignoring Al, brushing him off, shutting him out. he would even deny him in bed. right up until Al snapped.Matthew would tease him for it. Alfred would pin him and then he would play the perfect punished little Omega. whimpering and clinging. It would be that way for a week or so, Matthew following him around sweetly, blushing, smiling and laughing… then as soon as Alfred relaxed, we were back to this. 

Al sighed and continued his staring. He was not playing this game this time. If he wanted to be a fucking asshole he could sleep alone for a month for all he cared! wait until next heat! he wasn’t getting anything from Alfred! He’d go crash at a friends. Matthew could just suffer through the discomfort all on his own if he wanted to be this way! he was in the middle of his self rant when something pricked in his head and his eyes flew to Matthew instinctively. A large Alpha had his hand on the Omega, this was one thing Matt didn’t do. he may act like a dick, but he was not the kind to let Alphas touch him. Alfred was already storming over when he caught the smell of fear, His mates fear. speed picked up and Alfred was in between the two. he shoved Matt behind his back and growled at the larger Alpha, “Mine” 

hands grasped the back of his shirt, and he felt a face buried against his shoulder. the smell of fear in the air ebbed away, replaced by the aggression coming off Alfred. The Alpha shot him and icy glare, but turned and walked away. It really wasn’t worth the fight over an unwilling Omega anyway. Especially one known for being a disobedient little prick. Alfred sighed and stood there for a minute enjoying the warmth of a body next to him for the first time in a week. then he reached behind him grasping the wrist of the Omega and pulled him around. The blue eyed man gave him a sharp look that clearly meant trouble then stalked off towards their apartment dragging him along without a word. 

They reached their home and Al shoved the smaller man inside. he shut the door then grabbed the Omegas hips yanking him close. “mine!” he growled biting down on the possession mark that had started to fade. Matthew gasped and moaned at the sensation that bordered on pain and pleasure. hands grasping the Alphas shoulders. Alfred didn’t let go until he could taste blood.

Regaining composure Matthew smirked “mm there’s the big strong Alpha. jumping in to save the day and claim his property.” there was an edge of ice on his last word

Al was pissed.. usually that lead to angry sex. this time he was done. he shoved away and stood firmly in place “know what? It’s not working this time! I’m so sick of this shit! a fucking year of your teasing and taunting me! I never know which Matthew I’m getting!”

Matthew stumbled slightly as he spoke, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if asking the gods why they hated him. “you can not be this thick Alfred.” 

Alfred felt himself losing his temper further, he pointed a finger angrily at the Omega “That right there! That shit stops now! I’m an Alpha, you’re suppose to show me respect not fucking back talk and flirt and pick fucking fights! Why do you do this?” Alfred was red under his tanned skin and the anger filled his eyes when Matt gave him a ‘are you seriously this stupid?’ look

“do you realize Al… you’ve never asked me why?” He sighed placing a hand over his face. when he brought it down there was a single tear. Mattie didn’t cry.. not unless he was desperately in heat… the violet eyed looked at the wall beside him a pissy smile on his lips “this is the only way you see me… “ he muttered

“What the hell do you mean? I always pay attention to you” Alfred insisted

“no!” Matthew turned his icy gaze back, trying to hold eye contact only to falter and glare at the alphas feet instead “I act out, then you pay attention, I’m sweet on you for a week and I become an overglorified fuck toy and after that week's done, it’s like you don’t see me again!” 

Alfred stared in confusion mixed with anger.

“ It’s like you get bored when I’m acting the way you want me too. I’m good, and you barely look at me, you act like everything is a chore. ” tears were streaming now “I don’t know what you want!“

“Mattie I…”

“and you know! you always talk about how fucking Mathias or Feli are perfect little omegas! do you ever see them without Lukas or Ludwig? no you fucking don’t! I hang out with them once a week. we go to the bar and talk Omega. know where Lukas and Ludwig are? a few tables over talking and watching. know where you are? at home watching superman for the 50th time! I bet fucking Lois lane got in shit on purpose to drag his Alpha ass out to prove he still cared! it’s fucking embarrassing being walked home by someone else’s Alpha because it’s not safe and mine has apparently forgotten I’m still vulnerable! You don’t even have a clue how many times I've had to defend you over it!”

Matthew walked toward the bedroom and turned around “I don’t even understand why I keep trying. you obviously stopped caring years ago. It’s my fault really. I gave in way too damn early. “ 

With that he slammed the bedroom door and then the heat room door slammed. Alfred was torn between being pissed and feeling guilty…Pissed was easier. he stormed into the room and banged on the door. “Matthew! I’m coming in!” he swung the door open and a bottle of water flew at his face, he barely dodged it. 

“Get out!” Matthew cried he was curled up in a nest. when did he make that? he was sobbing. Alfred was still angry… but he also felt the intense need to defend his Omega from whatever was hurting him, and currently that was himself. he shifted uncomfortably. Alphas weren’t touchy feely generally.. their actions showed what they felt… according to Matthew however, that was fucking failing. 

Growling Alfred advanced to the nest, his hands finding the omegas wrists and closing around them. he pinned Matthew there and looked into his tear filled violet eyes. “you don’t just get to run off and not listen! I don’t fucking forget you. How could you think I forget you? You don’t even tell me you’re going out anymore, you just go! Then I’m left sitting here wondering what the hell you're doing! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to come out and track you down?! Then I have to spend the night out with Alphas who can actually control their Omegas, while mine acts like he couldn’t care less about what I say!” 

“so make me listen!” Matthew pleaded. “if i leave come get me! haul my ass home and yell at me I don’t care just show that you know I still exist! That I’m at least a little more important than a trinket” 

 

“ Tell me how to do that Matthew! how do I prove it without you needing to be such a little bitch first! Tell me what I’m doing wrong and I swear to god I will fix it If you’ll just stop these stupid fucking games!” Alfred’s eyes pleaded behind the anger. 

Matthew opened his mouth to answer, but he was sobbing too hard through the aggressive scent that flooded the room. Alfred felt guilt wash over him. He released Matthews hands and shifted himself to the side, the smell ebbing considerably. “come here” he said gently holding out an arm . Matthew didn’t move, curling in on himself instead. Alfred sighed “come here Mattie” he said with more force, leaning only a breath on his influence. Matthew moved sluggishly crawling into Alfred’s lap and pressing his face against the Alphas chest. 

Alfred ran his hands up and down the Omegas back trying to calm him. after a few minutes of sobbing the shaky whisper came “ I like it when you’re angry with me…” 

The Alpha looked down confused. he could not have heard that right…”what? why?” he asked completely mystified. 

“It’s the only time you look at me like you really want me anymore… like I’m something you can’t resist.” Matthew muttered miserably. “Like I’m important to you...” 

Alfred closed his eyes and took a breath “shit… Mattie… “ his arms tightened around the Omega. It wasn’t that Matthew wasn’t important to him… Alfred cringed It was only because he knew Matthew wouldn't leave… Alfred sighed and dropped his head to rest on Matthews. “I’m sorry” he murmured into the curls “you are important to me… so important.” he felt the awkwardness of his words curl in his chest… ugh. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I never want to hurt you Mattie… I’m gonna try harder okay?” he felt a small nod against his chest. 

Alfred looked behind them and laid back, adjusting the Omega in his arms so they could lay curled up together in the warmth of the nest, Alfred refusing to let go of his stubborn, beautiful little Mattie for a second. They fell asleep like that, both silently promising that they would wake and do things differently.


End file.
